


2013/06/05 Word of the Day: Hadal

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [37]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eyes like the ocean</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/06/05 Word of the Day: Hadal

**Author's Note:**

> **Hadal**   
>  [Pertaining to the greatest ocean depths](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/06/05.html)

Finnick loves Annie.

He loves her eyes, deep and green, like the ocean.

He loves her voice, sweet and melodious. When she says his name he fears he'll melt, but he wants to hear it anyway.

He loves her smile in the rare times they come, fleeting, cautious. He's glad they haven't taken it away completely, though sometimes he's sure that they were very, very close.

He loves that he can still make her laugh.

He loves her more than he loves himself. But then again, there are many more things he likes more than himself. However, there isn't anything he loves more than this poor, broken girl, Annie Cresta


End file.
